The present invention relates to providing a guest with access to content, and more specifically, to providing a guest with access to content of a social network.
A social network is a web based application to enable a user to establish connections with other users such as friends, family, and colleagues in an online environment. Once a user is connected to other users, the users may share content with each other on the social network by uploading pictures, updating personal information, commenting on other user's information, among other activities. A social network uses an activity stream to display this information shared between the users. An activity stream allows a user to be aware of collaborative actions by other users.